


镜头捕获

by mimimisai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimisai/pseuds/mimimisai
Summary: *NC-17（理论上），也许是爱情[G]动作[V]片梗*双方开头似乎都是直的（误），虽然是这个梗但是是第一次（好恶俗）*车我不一定开得好。狗血，狗血，狗血





	1. Chapter 1

01

“头稍微再抬高一点……哎，对！很好！”

  
咔嚓咔嚓的快门声还有闪光灯的光线，让bucky不自觉地皱起眉头。

  
因为模特的表情起了变化，其中一位摄影顺势停按快门，几位摄影也随之停下，趁着空挡低头检查成片，再抬头打量了bucky一会，思索着提出新的要求。

“把裤子往下再拉，露出一点耻毛的…好的，灯光师打暖色光！”

接着又是一串快门声。

 

 

总体来说，今天拍摄得还算顺利。在摄影师们相互交流了原片，确定能够在这些底片中筛选出足够的符合要求的照片后，对影棚里的工作人员们致谢。

  
“大家今天辛苦了！”  
“辛苦了，明天见！”

  
bucky面无表情地接过工作人员递上的水，在离开摄影棚之前，其中的一个摄影师叫住了他。

  
“我是crossbone，”摄影师自我介绍着，并礼貌地伸出手。但很显然bucky并不打算去握住它，于是男人耸了耸肩：“好吧，那我猜我就只能叫你Winter Soldier了？”

  
冬日战士——那是bucky的艺名，谁会在这公司工作的时候用真名呢。除了老板Pierce没几个人知道他的真名，所以这么叫也没错。只是无论别人怎么叫，bucky都没兴趣回应而已，所以他对男人的提问无动于衷。

  
自称交叉骨的摄影师倒是不介意公司大模特的沉默，

“好吧，冰冷的战士，我想你该看看这个。”

  
Crossbone递出相机：照片上的bucky叼着一副眼镜，白色衬衫敞开着，锁骨清晰可见，他露出的腹肌被暖色灯光完美地勾勒出来，牛仔裤拉链拉到底端，内裤也按要求下拉了一部分，若隐若现地露出一点私处的毛发，下体的形状也似乎可以凭此断定出来一样。

  
Bucky还在揣度给他看照片的用意何在时，crossbone就漫不经心地把相机收回，转交给另一个摄影师，照片将会被后期组统一处理。  
看了看仍处于沉默状态的冬日战士，交叉骨提出了他的想法。

  
“我是说——兄弟，看你这样子，真的不考虑发展发展另一方面吗？”

  
然后他被冬日战士瞪了一眼。

  
“别这么看我，好歹我兼任公司的星探，眼光不会有错，你可以赚很……”

  
bucky没有等男人说完，选择了直接无视对方，摔门离开——他太烦公司里这些整天劝自己下海的人了。哦，是的，bucky当然知道这个自称交叉骨的男人说的“另一方面”是什么。毕竟九头蛇是一个综合性的“福利”影视制作公司呀——承接异性、同性之间的爱情动作片也有普通的商业平面拍摄，普通影视拍摄。

  
模特这个工作对bucky来说本来就是个意外，毕竟他的金属义肢实在不符合正常的model要求。他最开始按照公司的包装拍的那些商业片只是试着玩玩，没想到带着义肢的“冬日战士”却因他独特的气场大受好评。bucky现在怎么说也是九头蛇的首席模特，公司对他决定的一切都不敢太过干涉，包括他只进行自己的单人拍摄，决不参与其他合作类的工作——包括平面拍摄也不。除了平面模特，他偶尔会参加普通影视拍摄，那么“另一方面”只有可能是另外两个方面了。

  
bucky不是同性恋，而且对他来说，就算当工作去上一个男人或者被一个男人上也不行，那简直是太奇怪了。女人他倒是可以考虑，但是——那些不知道被几个人玩过的私密处，说不定还得在生理期工作什么的，要万一不注意带有什么职业病的话就……而且就他偶尔看到的拍摄情况看，爱情动作片的演员们都挺辛苦，至极诱惑都是演技——bucky讨厌这样。

  
当平面模特多安逸，自己还是接点商业照片就好——bucky这么想着，往自己的休息室走去。

 

 

***

 

  
Steve Rogers很是烦恼。

  
他抓着银行的扣款单：看得出来，贷款利率又上涨了。他的眉头紧锁，因为这串数据告诉他，他的一个月工资居然单还房贷就没剩下多少了——这可真是令人沮丧。

  
在神盾公司的记者队伍里，论技能，他能写报道、能搞摄影、还能绘图；论工龄，虽然没有十年，好歹达到了一半。然而这五年里，他的工资却从来没有涨过。靠着这低的可怜的薪水，还得加上他一技之长赚的外快：接点漫画连载，Steve的日子才不至于过不下去。

  
这个月情况特殊，不单是贷款率的上涨，还有因为自己被分配了太多工作任务，导致本月漫画连载没法完成更新——也就是说这份钱是拿不到了。这让一向好脾气的steve不禁想要咒骂起这该死的神盾公司，这个新闻界的大头：它的报纸发行量那么大，给员工的工资下发量却那么小！

  
还有比不幸中的不幸更让人悲伤吗？

Steve把手里的账单揉成一团，然后从钱夹里拿出了一张名片。这是上周他在平时赶稿的咖啡店里为生活发愁时（当时他就确定本月漫画连载赶不出来了），被一个自称“crossbone”的星探强制塞到手里的。

  
那个男人告诉他，他很欣赏自己的资质，并且能提供一个高回报的工作——在他们的影视公司里。Steve想，也许这个男人看过自己的摄影作品，想要为他提供一个作为兼职性质的摄影或者是录影工作。只是，男人向他开的酬金高得有些不真实。要是在平时，Steve一定觉得这是个骗局，而现在他需要钱，如果...万一是真的呢？他必须亲自去确认一下。

  
Steve抬头看了看眼前的大楼，与手里的名片核对——九头蛇传媒公司，就是这里了。虽然无论是公司名称还是那个带着骷髅的标识，都让steve十分不满。

  
“搞不懂现在年轻人的审美。”

  
但如这奇怪的公司也许这将改变自己作为穷光蛋的命运，就不要考虑公司标识多么奇特了。

  
“也许是潮流。”  
他自言自语，整了整今天特地换的西装，迈出脚步。

 

***

 

bucky关上花洒，把身子胡乱擦了一通，穿好浴袍。他的头发滴着水，不太舒服，于是他顺手抓过一条新毛巾，挂在脖子上，从公司给他准备的单人休息室的浴室里走出来。

  
他能听见门外工作人员来来回回的走动声，也许大家还在忙着收拾他拍摄完成后的场地，以及布置新的场地。

  
有点无聊。

  
他用毛巾揉着头发，推门开门。

  
……  
走廊莫名其妙地塞满了人，全是从斜对面的小房间挤出来的。bucky知道他专属休息室的斜对面是监控室——这些人也不知道在凑什么热闹，都在往监控室挤，而且已经挤到了自己门前。

 

“让开点，我看不到！”  
“少挤我，看不到自己去大厅看！”  
“谁不想去现场看啊，但皮尔斯也在，要去你去！”

 

几个员工的争执让bucky更加摸不着头脑，他的老板今天居然也出现了？所以说，这到底是什么情况？

 

站在离他休息室比较近的一个工作人员发现了他。  
“哦，你出来了？”

要是平时，bucky一定会沉默，但是此时他明显需要一个解释。于是他问：“你们在看什么？”

  
工作人员似乎很惊讶，也不知道是惊讶于冷漠的冬日战士终于和他搭话了，还是惊讶于冬日战士对于公司当前最热门事件的一无所知。

  
“呃，你居然没听说吗？交叉骨探到了一个极品，今天面试……”

  
bucky面部表情难得地出现了波动，他挑了挑眉。就在和他搭话的工作人员以为终于出现了让“冬日战士”感兴趣的事情时，bucky啪地一声关上了门。

外面还是很吵闹，背靠着门，bucky迅速分析现状：新人，大家都好感兴趣的样子，皮尔斯亲自出马……“极品”——bucky感到不妙，不知怎么的，他有些紧张，甚至可以听到自己咚咚的心跳声。看样子来者是个很有威胁的竞争对手。

  
他抬头环顾了这间小屋子，作为头牌model才能拥有自己的休息室，他喜欢这个地方，能在公司里随心所欲的小场所，bucky不想失去它。

 

他得去会会这个家伙。

 

***

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂乎和吧唧終於見面了OTZ，我的龜速進展....

 

02

 

steve坐在接待厅的沙发上，对面的是公司的老板Pierce。把steve找到这的那位星探，crossbone，站在Pierce的身后。Pierce翻阅着他的简历，漫不经心地问：“所以你叫史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“是的。”

“你的上家公司是？”

 

steve有些局促地抹过自己的下巴，刚进公司就看到了香艳宣传单的他已经可以肯定这家公司拍摄内容绝对有年龄限定。这时候坦白自己是记者，工作动机似乎就不太好解释了。

“呃，这个...”

正在Steve踌躇着如何编出一个完美回答时，crossbone向前低头，在皮尔斯耳旁说了点什么，然后皮尔斯点点头，抬起头面向他，“哦，罗杰斯先生，不用紧张，别介意这种小问题，你当然可以同时有其他固定工作。我们这儿的人甚至有的还是学生。”

“……感谢理解。”Steve松了一口气。

“你太客气了，罗杰斯先生。我们公司向来欢迎优质的新人！”皮尔斯打了个响指，有工作人员送上来两杯水，一杯放在了steve那边。

“既然是社会人，我们就更好说话了，你知道自己的工作大概，对吧？”

steve点点头，“嗯，crossbone先生和我说过一些。”

“好的，”皮尔斯合上steve的简历，放在桌子上，“你的西装很不错。”

皮尔斯跳跃的话题虽然让Steve愣了一下，但他还是迅速做出了回应，“......谢谢？”

皮尔斯笑了笑，双手交叠放在腹部，“能不能把它脱下来，让我们看一下你的手臂肌肉。”

steve觉得自己似乎知道高薪的理由了。crossbone可没有告诉他，原来九头蛇公司找的是可以兼顾后勤的摄影？也就是说，除了本职以外，搬道具布场地也都要亲自上阵的那种——这样很累，需要确认手臂力量也是情有可原。

“……可以。”

他脱掉西装外套，解开衬衫袖扣，将衣袖往上捋。皮尔斯似乎很满意地点点头，“腹肌呢？”

如果说后勤看力量，但为什么要看腹肌？进个公司还要审核身材，也许这就是酬金高的原因？领导者的强迫症？这......总之先把面试过掉吧。正要解扣子的Steve突然注意到到前方右上角的摄像头矫正似地自动了一个角度，提示灯闪着红光。不是吧，这是在现场live吗，还是脱衣的那种！

“……这个……”，steve立刻将脱衣服的动作倒放一般，把袖子整平，扣上扣子后套上西装。一系列说明他拒绝继续被观摩，“……我每天都有保持锻炼。”

皮尔斯没有强求，只是点点头，“那就太好了，不得不说你的条件真是十分优秀，确实可以发展发展...”

站着的星探先生突然插话，“老板，”得到pierce的认可后，他接着说，“老实说看着罗杰斯先生禁欲……哦，不，是一脸正气的模样，我已经有关于片子的灵感了，说不定可以和编剧商量。”

叉骨的话让皮尔斯露出一副恍然大悟的表情，然后笑了，“叉骨，不错啊，这回干得还不错！我们可以先从平面起步进行宣传！”

 

steve并不明白让皮尔斯高兴的点在哪里，但很显然，星探的发言确实让他的老板十分高兴。

 

“我们可以先拍普通商业片宣传的意思？”叉骨顿了顿，伸直食指，然后弯曲“而且……最近大家都喜欢这款。”叉骨补充道——这又赢得了pierce的认同：“对！我开始相信罗杰斯先生会成为新一届的巨星了！”

 

steve的脸色开始变得有些难看，他发现自己跟不上对面两位负责人的思路，这场所谓的面试和他以往的都不一样，他们甚至没有要求观看自己的往期作品，甚至不管工作经验，而是单纯研究了他的身材，然后开始了异世界的交流……？

steve知道打断别人的对话会显得十分不礼貌，但他还是这么做了。

“抱歉，但是我还是想问，你们说的那些和摄影录像有什么关系吗？”

 

“哦，”皮尔斯终于结束了和叉骨的讨论，转过脸来，一脸理所当然以及『你在想什么呢』的表情，“——当然没有关系。”

“……什么？？”steve真的迷茫了。

“所以，你可以演top还是bottom呢，我觉得你更偏top一些。”皮尔斯问得很是自然。

 

***

 

 

bucky坐在监控室的主座上。你要是探究他是怎么冲破人群占领最佳观看位置的，那你一定是忘了他的身份，毕竟他是个瞪谁谁尴尬的公司大牌模特。

 

他阴着脸，沉默地盯着大屏幕，四周的氛围被带得和他的面部表情一样阴沉。刚才还人声吵杂的工作人员就静静地围绕在他身后，别说是现场直播观看的交流了，他们现在恨不得连呼吸都屏住，导致房间里只剩下监控系统的实时直播发出的、也就是这位倍受关注的新人的面试现场同步声。

 

现在这都不是重点，重点是，这个看起来确实挺高的金发傻大个儿居然穿着成套的西服来面试——拜托，crossbone肯定是看中人家的外表条件后拉下水的——拍那种片（无论是平面还是影片），居然、穿着、西装，来一个成人片录制中心面试！看来这竞争对手也不怎么灵光嘛。而且bukcy很肯定自己都听见叉骨说了「禁欲」、「编剧」什么的——那一定就是动作片演员没错了。

还好不是主要往平面拍摄发展的——bucky此时只要保证他不接太多的平面工作，就可以少一个对手，根本用不着去赶走他。

他刚把放在监控操作台上的手放松地敲打起节奏，就听见了Pierce提议让这小子先拍商业片，而那个该死的星探还进一步坚固了这一方案的可行性。

然后皮尔斯说出了让bucky再也坐不住的话：「巨星」？皮尔斯到底在说什么？说好的对自己独立重点培养呢？而且那个金发傻蛋就像一块木头一样杵在那儿，完全就是一脸不明所以，一看就是只能听人摆布的样子，再这样下去吃亏的可是自己。

bucky控制不住了，他撑起双臂站起来，用力地拍在监控室的控制板上骂出，

“fu*k ！”

所有工作人员都往后退了一步，在杀气腾腾的冬日战士转身将走出这间低气压小屋子之前自动让出了道路——就和他进来的时候一样。

 

***

Steve突然有些头疼，对面的皮尔斯和交叉骨却还在乐此不疲地跟他进一步交流，

“所以呢，能帮你的对象肛交做到哪种程度，有尝试过吗？有没有技巧？”

“……”该死的，steve也不知道自己再说什么了。他有太多想说了，比如：很抱歉，我并不是来应聘你们的男优的，我真的只是个摄影而已，男优什么的一点都不擅长——何况还是一个同志向的男优，肛交更是第一次听说，真的做不来这个工作。但是他憋红了脸，千言万语汇聚后脱口而出的确是：“……我想，我是异性恋……”性向也许能帮助到他？

皮尔斯用他慈爱的眼神望着steve，“异性恋吗，挺好的，不过我们没有在问你的性取向。”他的神态仿佛是一个长辈在关心晚辈的终身大事。虽然这的确也是终身大事吧，而且性向一点帮助都没有。

“我想这其中是不是有什么误会……”

“误会？”听到这个说法，皮尔斯睁大了眼睛，甚是吃惊，回头问道：“叉骨啊，你是怎么和人家说的？”

“我们是影视公司啊，看中了他的资质呀。”后者回答得干脆利落，诚恳坚定。

“他是这么说的吗，罗杰斯先生？”

“是的，可……”可是他也没说资质是什么呀？steve语气有些脱力，这简直是一个天大的误会。

皮尔斯赶在steve补全反驳之前做出了判断，“那我并没有感觉到误会呀？”然后也不知从哪里抽出来一份合同，拍在桌子上，往前一推，“而且我保证，只要你肯做，马上就能达到你的目标金额。”

“呃……我，我不是……”steve低头摆着手。皮尔斯一气呵成的动作和热情到简直下一秒就想把自己推进片场的架势，steve有些招架不住，汗水从额头上滑下。

什么办法都好，steve一刻也不想在这里呆着了。但对方根本不想给他思考的机会，皮尔斯和叉骨叨叨不绝地刷“赶紧加入我们吧”类似信息，和洗脑有什么区别？

“我们可以提供预先支付前半部分薪资，后半部分等作品拍摄完成后支付，看人气有加成奖励，如何？”皮尔斯的口气并不像是在征求意见，顺势把笔塞进了他的手里。而steve痛苦地发现自己在得知居然有预付款的时候小小心动了一下，可是……

“不行！”

另一个很坚决的、并不属于面前这两位面试官的男声突然插了进来。

很显然，对于pierce和crossbone来说，这位不速之客的出现也是个意外事件：他们甚至说不出话来，就盯着自己身后、也就是声源，脸上的吃惊没法掩饰。

Steve看到交叉骨首先反应过来，对着自己身后说：“winter，你刚说什么？话说你怎么会在这里？”他的语气有些严厉，也许足够威慑一个新人，“你没看到我们在面试吗？”

只可惜来者似乎并不是个新人，以更加嚣张的气焰回答：“我说，不行——然后我在哪儿用不着你管，现在是休息时间。”

按道理来说Steve可以不回头的（谁和谁在争议真的与他的面试没有关系），可他太好奇了，谁敢在公司里顶撞高管呢。他忍不住循着声源转过身——

“……bucky？”

被steve呼唤的男人一愣，很快反应过来，露出一脸生人勿近的表情，咬牙切齿：“谁他妈是bucky！”

 

***

 tbc


End file.
